


It Feels Right (When I'm Holding You Tight)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Right (When I'm Holding You Tight)

**Author's Note:**

> gotta post this quick before clique night starts. sorry this is so short, and that its not very well written.
> 
> title from dreamer by ghost town

_He was walking along a path, in the middle of a field. On either side, there were sheep, cattle, and horses grazing, docile and inoffensive. The sky was very bright blue, and the grass almost unnaturally green. He wasn't sure who he was, or where he was, but he felt happy._

_He was near his house, but not really. His house didn't look like this, he knew, but it was his house. A man with colourful hair, purple or blue or green, all or none of those colours, smiled at him. He knew the man. The man was his friend. The man was Josh. Josh smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_"Hello," he said. He still wasn't sure who he was, and when he looked down, he saw nothing, and he couldn't feel his body. He could speak, though._

_"Hey," Josh said, and he looked sad, but he was still smiling. "I don't have long."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to die soon. I have two weeks," he said, and he faded away._

_He didn't know if Josh was dead, and he wanted to cry. He missed Josh. He screamed, tried to call Josh back, but nothing happened._

_Someone touched his shoulder, and he turned around. "You don't have long," they said. Their face was shifting, like clay being moulded. "You're going to die soon."_

_The face was set in stone, wide eyes turning black, and he started to run, crying, because Josh was dead, and he would be too. The sky had turned a navy blue above him, and the grass was dark green, no longer as bright as he could vaguely remember it once being. All of him hurt, and the man was gaining on him, and Josh was dead._

_He tripped._

***

Tyler was probably whimpering when he woke up, his hands clammy with cold sweat, tears stinging his cheeks. He was breathing heavily, trying not to heave great sobs as the memory of his nightmare started fading fast, leaving only an imprint of the crippling fear, the loss.

With most dreams, good or bad, he tended only to remember vague colours and emotions. He remembered black, a deep, hopeless black, a navy blue, and a dark green. He whimpered, and tried not to cry, or feel stupid for being so afraid.

Beside him, Josh stirred. He sobbed. _Josh_. He felt a surging sense of relief, half hidden underneath all the fear, the horrible unknown fear of nightmares. Tyler tried to swallow down his emotions as Josh blinked his eyes open, took in his shaking form.

"Tyler?" he asked, sitting up and instantly seeming more awake. "What's wrong?"

Tyler tried to wipe his eyes discreetly. "I just had a- a nightmare," he said, shrugging and trying to play it down.

Josh hugged Tyler to his chest, and Tyler hugged back, letting out a few more tears before managing a wobbly smile against Josh's shoulder. "It's okay, Ty," he comforted. "I'm here. It wasn't real. I love you."

Tyler sniffed slightly. "I love you too." Using the knuckles of his loosely clenched fist, he wiped away his tears, then tugged Josh to lie down.

Josh curled up around him, one hand thrown over him to keep him held close. Tyler smiled, and when he woke up at a more acceptable time in the morning, he was still smiling, and he remembered everything being yellow, lots of soft, blurry yellow, only interrupted by a faded pinky-purple.

**Author's Note:**

> woah im such a baby im so scared of being caught downstairs rn bc its like not late enough for me to say i woke up really early yet. and its really dark and im scared of spiders. but yeah kudos and comments would be cool.


End file.
